November rain
by Yasashii-chan
Summary: Before the Uchiha massacre She always waited for him. No matter what. She always greeted him at the village’s gate. On this cold November night, will his heart get fiery? “I want you” words escaped his lips. “You already have me”… Itaxoc, Itachixoc, itaoc


"_**November rain"**_

The night's sky was covered in black rainclouds, hiding the silver moon and golden stars. Heavy raindrops hit the ground mercilessly, keeping everyone in Konoha's village at their home. Anyone who stepped out of their cozy home got soaked in five minutes or even faster. That made the Leaf village's streets almost empty.

A girl with long silver hair stood at the village's gate waiting for a certain Uchiha to come back from hiss S-class mission. Her sky blue eyes were patiently looking forward, searching for him in the darkness of the night.

She was wearing a simple white dress that reached her mid thighs and sand color sandals. She was soaked from head to toe; her thin, white dress sticking to her body, in few places it became see-through. She was standing in her place unmoving for more than an hour already. She didn't care if she got sick. She didn't care that she was cold, that her fingers and toes felt like ice-cubes, that her lips had a bluish glint. The girl just stood there… Waiting for him…

The young girl always greeted him at the Konoha's gates. It was like a ceremony to both of them…He would come back tired and irritated, and she would offer him her beautiful smile, greeting him with sweet words.

"_Welcome back, Itachi-kun"_

Nothing would destroy this ceremony. Wind, rain, snow, heat, storm, hurricane, day, night, spring, winter…Nothing would destroy this tradition they shared over 10 years already…

Her sharp crystal eyes caught his crimson ones…_Sharingan_…The girl started to walk towards him, each step faster than the previous one, until she started running. Water splashed under her feet as she rushed to him. She stopped just a few feet away from him and flashed the raven haired male a smile.

"Welcome back, Itachi-kun" Her beautiful, gentle voice reached his ears.

His face was cold and emotionless, pale in the darkness of the night, only deep red eyes gleamed dangerously at her. His Anbu uniform was soaked in cherry red blood and in his right arm a sword was clenched, still bloody. Not even rain was capable to wash it away. Crimson blood stood out on his pale, smooth skin.

"Let's go, I'll clean you up, Ita-kun" She said silently and took his free arm, linking their fingers together to show him that he wasn't alone, that she was there for him, no matter what happened.

They reached her small apartment in silence, not exchanging at least one word and she unlocked her door. The young lady led him to her room and sat him on her bed, soft, white covers getting dirty with blood immediately. The silver haired girl sent him a small smile and disappeared from his sight to get some towels and first aid kit, leaving small drips of water behind her, from her long hair.

The sky-blue eyed girl came back with all necessary things and put them on the bed, next to him. She stood in front of him just a foot away, between his legs and put a white towel on his head drying his midnight color hair. She took out the ribbon from his hair and let the black bangs fall. The girl gently rubbed the towel until his hair was almost dry.

Something in her heart told her that he was in pain. Not physically, but mentally. She wanted to hug him, to whisper soothing words into his ear, but he would never allow her that. At least she thought so. He wasn't talkative or too friendly. He would rather push her away, not allowing her entrance into his world. He always solved his problems, not allowing anyone to help him.

Maybe that's why she learnt to understand him just by a single glance? Uchiha Itachi was still a big mystery to her, but slowly she learnt to understand him. She saw things other people would overlook, the small tug of his lips meant that he was happy; the usual frown meant that nothing was bothering him; barely lidded eyes meant that he was bored.

Maybe that was the reason she kept all her pretty words to herself, knowing that words meant nothing to him? Maybe that's why he's allowing her to be this close now? Because he knows that she will not ask, that she will not complain or annoy him…that she will attend to his wounds, giving him time and space.

She folded the towel and put it away. She took another towel, a bit bigger than the previous one and put it on his shoulders to provide him a bit of warmth and to dry his heck and shoulders. The girl let out a sigh and looked directly into his eyes.

His sharingan was still activated, piercing her slim yet curvy form. Her pink lips parted a bit to say something, but closed, deciding that it was too early to start talking. The girl looked away, hiding her sad eyes from him. She didn't want to worry him…

She removed the towel from him and threw it carelessly on the bed. Her icy fingers then clutched the hem of his torn vest and pulled it over his head, revealing his bloody mesh shirt. Somehow she new that it wasn't his blood, his blood was deeper shade of red and the scent of his blood was somewhat minty, fresh.

The blue eyed girl carefully removed his shirt, trying not to touch his skin with her cold fingers. Accidently she brushed his chest, earning a silent groan from him.

"Sorry, my hands are a bit cold" She apologized and removed his shirt, exposing his chest and torso.

The young lady took a small cloth and spilled some liquid on it. She pressed the cloth onto his chest and traced her hands down, cleaning the dried up blood from his body. She gently rubbed the cloth on his stomach and over his chest. He hissed when she brushed his collarbone. Her pretty eyes caught the deep gash and sent him an apologetic look for being carless, witch he ignored.

Her small hand started glowing in light green light as she rested her hand on his wound. After few minutes the wound was gone without any trace of ever being there.

She continued to clean the blood away and pressed the cloth on his jaw. Their gazes met; hers sad, his emotionless. They stared at each other for a while, but she looked away feeling like crying. From the male's gaze she understood that he was still keeping her away at the arm's length. He was in pain; she knew it and it pained her too. The girl forced a small smile, to assure him that everything was alright.

She cleaned his cheek and let out another sigh, her breath tickling his now clean cheek. The girl then threw the cloth on the floor and took a new one. She went to the bathroom and splashed hot water on it.

The silver haired girl stood in her previous spot and pressed the cloth to his chest while the other hand rested on his shoulder. Her hand slowly traveled down and when it was directly on his heart he caught her cold hand. The male squeezed her hand not very gently, making her drop the small, white cloth.

She looked at him, confusion written all over her face. His other hand sneaked behind her knee and pulled her on his lap. Her both knees hit the bed astride of his thighs. Her stomach and chest was pressed to his as his face was directly at the crock of her neck, her hair shielding them from the world like a silver curtain. The black haired male rested his hands on the back of her thighs, drawing circles with his thumbs and pressed his face into the crock of her neck, his hot breath teasing her senses.

"Itach-"She started, but was cut off by him.

"Do you really think you can get away with that?" His smooth, cold voice escaped his mouth.

He stroked her thighs barely touching her butt cheeks, teasing her milky skin as goose bumps ran up her spine. Electricity erupted through her body as waves of pleasure washed over. A strange tingle appeared between her legs.

"G…Get away with what?" Her voice was silent, body reacting just the way he wanted.

"Wearing a dress like that" He said and pulled the thin, white straps from her shoulders to her forearms, kissing the path the thin strings had just slid.

The girl shivered and a small moan escaped her soft lips, her hands clutching his shoulders, nails digging into his skin, as his lips moved skillfully.

"All wet and erotic walking around, exposing your curves to me" He bit down into her neck gently, swirling his hot tongue on her sensitive skin, while his hands stroked her sides, his hands wet and cold from her dress.

"You should already know that it's dangerous to play with fire" Itachi whispered and licked along her neck, earning another moan from her.

His hands ran down her back until he reached her butt. He slipped his hands under her dress and squeezed both buns. A load moan erupted from her mouth as she instinctively threw her head back, giving him a better access to her long neck.

"Itachi…" The girl moaned his name and brushed her lips against his.

The male captured her pinkish lips in a heated kiss, his tongue gaining dominance immediately as it snuck into her sweet mouth. He tasted every bit of her mouth as her tongue massaged his. Saliva mixed and the girl in his lap moaned into him, tickling the caverns of his mouth. He broke away from her lips, panting as she too tried to catch her breath.

Itachi felt his pants getting wet directly under her womanhood. She was that sensitive…

The raven haired male slammed her on the bed, him on top of her. Both of her hands were pinned above her head as their eyes locked.

"I want you" He said gently, his sharingan piercing her.

"You already have me" She replied quietly, her crystal eyes never leaving his.

"Can I really touch you?"

"You don't have to ask. You know that I will never defy your wishes"

"I'll do something terrible soon. Will you forgive me?"

"I can forgive you anything, you should already know that"

"How can you?" His voice echoed in her head as silence fell on them.

"Because I love you" Her reply rang in the dark.

He pressed his lips to hers, releasing her wrists as her hands wrapped around his neck. Itachi's hands squeezed her round breasts, earning a muffled mewl from her. He broke away from her mouth and placed his hand between her legs, feeling her up. She was soaking wet down there.

"I love you" He whispered into her ear as his hand sneaked into her white panties.

He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, meaning every word. He was gentle and loving with her. He wanted to memorize all her curves, small scars, every birth-mark, the softness of her skin, the refreshing scent of her body, the gentle voice that always pushed him forward. It was his last night after all.

He positioned himself to finally enter her and with a strong thrust he was in heaven.

"_I'll never forget you, Sunny__…"_

* * *

**A.N. My second Itaxoc story, hope you liked it:D Leave me a review, pretty please? Thanks for reading and reviewing :)p**


End file.
